Once Upon A Midday's Query
by Dexterovna
Summary: Cydni is stupid. Her parents are going to kill her for losing her wallet and phone. How in the HELL is she going to find them, at the concert arena, let alone the next day when its most likely closed. As in security guards everywhere closed. Goddamnit. (One Direction Fanfic. Niall/OC)
1. Chapter 1

AIGHT. SO.

YOU are about to read a not very planned/belated birthday present to my gurl.

(Yes, characters are loosley based on me and her jesus get over it.)

Now I wrote this a while back and now am uploading it to fanfic so I'm too lazy to check for spellign errors and stuff, so if you see anything, plz tell me.

Uhh...soo...yeeaaahhh?

redy, set,go.

* * *

"It was awesome. I'm telling you, you would've punched yourself it was so cool."

A distant tumble in the basement left the reminder of a certain someone's brother who was currently unsupervised.  
I munched on the sour cream and onion chips infront of me, as if their loudness in my head would help wipe away the fact that the certain unsupervised boy was in fact meant to be supervised by moi.

"oh, lemme guess, humping on stage, twitter questions, jumping, perfect hair flips, loads of girls screaming their undying love, ect. ect." Did Anastasia peel herself from my TV to tell me this? yes. Did she tell me this without a scrupulous look? No.

"Ok, yeah sure there was alot of that, but it was AHHHHHHmazing."

All I got were dark brown curls shaking in response. My angle behind her in my kitchen told me that she was, in fact, watching E!'s coverage on the concert last night.

Some lady with a way too tight smile poured out information, "The Boys have done it again! Selling out their 9th show in a row on their tour on the East Coast, finalizing it in Hot-lanta. The E! news crew was able to get a feel for the boys as….."

I tuned it out, not really caring. I was there, afterall. Nowhere near the stage, but close enough to see their faces beaming out at the world. It was seriously the best feeling in the world, to see them so happy and just there. The pure fact that each of them had lives that were nowhere near this huge to having sold out 9 shows in a row and breaking/mending/changing peoples hearts by a few notes got me pumped. And happy. And sad. and a jumbled up mess of tears of joy.

I remember how much fun they were having up there. Just like they were just hanging out having a good time. And really, they were. Harry trying to get on Louie's back, while Liam tried to teach Zayne how to dougie. And then Niall, precious Niall, sitting on the couch they brought out looking like a lost puppy that just needed so-

A pillow smacked my face.  
"AUGH. SRSLY."  
A small devil-child's face was shoved into mine before giggling and running away.

"I will kill tonight." I smoothed out the new mess in my black hair while kicking the pillow in another direction.

"Aww, Cydni, black-on-black crime is not the answer." Anastasia had moved from the couch and was now sitting in-front of me on a barstool. I sighed, breathing in the scent of my way-too-big house, currently in the aftermath stage of an after-concert party. Anastasia was the only one who couldn't go, but still spent the night. Empty pizza boxes and strewn chip bags told that my parents weren't up yet to clean which was weird for 9:00.

Which meant Pjs, junk food, and lazying it up for a lil bit longer.\

* * *

ok so yeah. Review? you dont have to...so yeah...keep readin if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter. Wow you stayed ths long holy crap good job yes so good

* * *

"Sooooo,"  
I eyed my mixed friend with skepticism.  
"What did **you** do while we were at the concert?"

She laughed, "Certainly not dreaming up all the ways I could defile a certain blonde band member."

I felt the heat rise to my face un-willingly, but still smiled a giggle.  
"Oh shut up. Its not like you won't take Harry down in a blink. I know what you think about at night."

"And-how."  
Being as eccentric as she is, tipping her now-full glass of sprite, deepening her voice, and winking, she closed her eyes as if to think about it now.

A screech emitted from the basement in glee(I assume) and a now-wet devil spawn ran through the kitchen.  
Once gone again, she looked at me seriously.  
"I am never having children."

I gave her an exasperated look from behind the flashing-glasses I now donned after finding them on the counter. "We're seniors in high school. We won't have to think about that for quite a while."

"OH GOOOOOD. That reminds me, I need to start packing soon, otherwise no car to drive to UGA. Which by the way, is what I was doing yesterday while you were partying at the concert like a common-bred delinquent." She scolded me while pulling off the glasses and putting them on herself.  
Good thing she did, I thought I was gonna get a seizure form those things. Her face showed the same thought as she removed them to try and turn them off.

"pssshhh. We were safe." I crossed my arms and turned to grab another sprite for her.

"Yeah whatever. How many times did you have to show your ID? Probably a hundred." She brushed me off to grab the sprite from the garage, as I didn't find any from the fridge. I heard rummaging as I stopped cold.

"Whats wrong?" Anastasia had the box gripped in her arms when she came back in the kitchen to see me run upstairs then back down, throwing the couch cushions around. She picked up my deaf dog who was making a beeline in the line of fire.

I finally found my purse under some blankets by the back door.  
Trying not to trip over the new added mess, I scurried past Ana to the dining room table and dumped the contents of my bag onto it.  
"Ohhhhhhh…" I groaned/whined at the same time.

"What? Whatwhatwhat?" Ana was bouncing- yes,bouncing -in concern, letting the dog find its way back to…wherever.

"My phone and wallet! I-I put them in my pockets and realized that I came home with nothing in my jeans but I didn't think of it cuz I thought I put them in my baaauuuuuuuuuuuuughhhh!"  
I whined before letting my face- lightly -hit the table.

"Oh ok ok,no need to freak out…uhhh, someone has your stuff right? and Your wallet has your address right? so they will probably send it to you or soemthing!" She rambled helpfully, now taking a seat accross from me and talking to the top of my head.

"or, y'know, just steal the money and cards and stuff."  
"oh…"  
We sat in scilence as i beat myself up. How could I be so stupid. My wallet, ok sure, cancel my cards and I only had like $7 in it, but my phone?! That had all my information! NOt to mention I don't keep a lock on it because I'm too lazy to be bothered with the infernal task of remembering it.

"ooh, well, maybe one of the girls has it! Lets call Kayla!" She whipped out her phone to dial before my house phone rang. I groaned. I never liked using my home phone, so I gave everyone my cell #. The fact that I had to use it now etched in the reason that I felt like an idiot.

I shot Ana a glance.  
She got the message and went accross the kitchen to pick up the phone.  
"Hello, Greggen residence…..  
Yes….OH really? Awes- I mean, please hold."

I turned my head sideways to look at her as she put the phone to her chest. "Someone found your stuff!"

* * *

CAN YOU FEEL THE SUSPENSE BECAuse I can't. I mean...I wrote it so...I know whats gonna happen...


	3. Chapter 3

3rd INTALLMENT BOYEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

I bolted up and ran to her. "Seriously?b? Who?"  
"I dont know, some guy with an accent. He says he's willing to come to give it to you cuz he's near the house."

I chewed my lip.  
"Hold on, can we trust this guy? I mean how does he kn-"  
"Cydni, Its on your license."  
"Oh….right."  
"But still, He could be a killer." I looked at Ana with an accusatory finger.  
"Well, yeah. Theres a chance he could be, buuuut he's a killer thats willing to give you your stuff back."

I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"So he can find out where I live and kill me."  
"He already knows where you live. MIght as well take a chance. So if he is a killer, and doesn't have your stuff. At least we see his face, so if one of us makes it, we can ID him to the popo."

I looked at her warily. That sounded beyond stupid, but I wasn't going to tell her that. My parents would freak if they found out some guy, with an accent mind you, knew where we lived and I have no idea who he is, how old he is, or anything of the sort.

But still, I need my phone.  
"He can't like mail it or something?"  
She put the phone back up to her ear.  
"Hello?..Yes, sorry, but umm is it possible you can mail it or something?" The formal tone she donned before was completely gone now.

"oh ok please hold"  
She shook her head after putting the phone to her chest again.  
"He's gonna leave the state tonight and has no idea when he'll be near a post office for about 6 months cuz he's travelling."

I again gnashed at my lip. Without my phone for 6 months? I might as well get a new one. But then I'd have to tell my parents. I just got the damned thing a few weeks ago too.  
"…ok fine….But I'm holding a golf club behind me and I want you to do that too…but hide in the dining room next to the door or something."

She nodded with a grin then put the phone back up to her ear while I kept my face at a determined 'If I die its all your fault' look.  
"Hello?..Ok hey, yeah if you could bring it now that'd be great…yeess….okay…..thank you very much….bye."

She hung up and looked at me. " he'll be here in 10." I breathed out air.  
"Don't worry. I'll hold my finger over 911 just in case, ok? Plus I have a mean swing."  
I smiled reassuringly at her, but still worried about my parents finding out.  
yet another screech from downstairs reminded me of what could be my demise.

We both looked toward the basement, the tumping of toys a distant sound down the stairs, then looked at eachother.  
I promptly went to the basment door, closed it and locked it.  
"As long as they don't see him, noone knows."  
"That sounds like a bad thing, if he's a serial killer."

"Ana, your supposed to convince me he's not one!" I moved towards the garage.  
"I'm not saying he is! I said if he is. Theres a big difference." She followed me there to watch me turn on the light, look around, turn it back off and turn back inside before my feet froze.  
"Besides, he sounded pretty cool."  
"but?" I questioned her face, currently brow furrowed while making my way through the kitchen.  
"I'm just trying to place his accent. It sounded…..scottish?"

I walked around her to the coat closet, where my dad kept his clubs.  
"Scottish?"  
She followed me.  
"Yes…no, wait, Irish. Yes. That was it."  
Another screech was heard from downstairs. I Ignored it wholeheartedly.  
"Irish? Huh."

I grabbed a club while handing her one and closing the closet door. We maneuvered our way to the living room, now trying to pick up the cushions.  
"Wait, Isn't your boyfriend irish?" She turned to look at me after shoving the last cushion in. The E! news had thankfully moved past showing endless pictures of the boys and now was covering the Kardashian's latest exploits.

I rolled my eyes, seeing where she was going, before deflating onto the couch and setting the golf club off of the right armrest.  
"Yes. Niall is irish. No. he is not my boyfriend."

"OMYGOD CYDNI. The calle guy was at the concert! And he's Irish! And he sounded supermegafoxyawesomehot! Its totally Niall!" She started to ramble at me, adding a thick layer of fake crying while scrunching her face in shock and holding my hand for extra affect. Ana had moved from the couch and was now standing infront of me, blocking my view of the TV.

"CYDNI. CYDNI NIALL GORAN IS COMING TO YOUR HOUSE. CYDNI. CYDNI DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Her voice was near screaming as she braced her hands on my shoulders to put her face 6 inches from mine.

I struggled to keep from laughing.  
"One, its Niall Horan. and Two, thank you for your continuous support of me meeting him one day."  
I moved off the couch to grab another soda and actually tried to make the walkway clear of aftermath. Serial killer or not, I shall not have him think I live in filth.

Meanwhile, went on. Honestly, Oscarwinning it was.  
"BUT CYDNI. DONT YOU SEEE?! ITS FATE."  
She leapt over the couch to grab my face, ignoring my 'what the hell do you think you're doing' expression.  
"Youll meet. Look into eachothers eyes. and instentaniously, he'll grab your hand"

She now dropped my face in favour of talking to open air in the walkway.  
"and tell you how he saw you in the crowd and you stole his heart…with just one look…."  
She slowly turned to me, making eye contact.  
"and when he saw your face…he fell in love….it took a minute girl….TO STEAL MY HEART TONIGHT! YEA-EH-EH-EH-EAH!"

And she got a good 10 seconds of dancing before being attacked by a cushion and falling to the floor in giggles.

"you done now?" I rolled my eyes dispite the fact I was giggling too, and caught a look at myself in the mirror. "agh..ew."  
I looked like death hadn't gotten sleep in forever. My black hair that was perfectly straight for the concert, now a tangled mess. My oversized tee and Pajama bottoms not matching and had a few pizza stains. I hadn't washed my face or brushed my teeth.

Ana appeared behind me before grimacing at herself like I was. Her hair, alot poofyer than mine naturally, was a straight up bush. At least she brushed her teeth as soon as she got up, but her Pjs resembled the same stains. "wait, where are my glasses?" Suddenly spinning around in a circle as if they were attached to her back.

"Check behind the plant by teh back door. I think Kayla hid them there." I called to her as she moved to the living room and I looked around for something to detangle my hair.  
"That friggin traitor." I heard her mutter. I found a comb on the dining room table and began to work through it, immediatly calling "Deceeeeptiaaan, disgraaaaaaace." like a reflex.

"Deceptian!" She called, now moving to the bathroom by the kitchen to deal with her own hair.  
"And Outrage!"  
"Disgraaaaace!"  
"For shaa-aame"  
"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." her baritone startled me into laughter as she came up behind me, resembling somewhat of what she did when arriving to my house, rather than a drunk hobo.  
My hair was cooperating enough to let me let it fall and now moved to brush my teeth.

"So, you sure this guy isn't a serial killer?" I said to her as she followe me.  
"Oh what, he just follows girls around concerts and steals their wallets? I'd think he'd be a bit more realistic."She leaned against te door frame.  
"Yeah, your right." I gargled, spit.  
"That'd be way too much work. Its probably easier if he just picks them off off teh street. Besides, you'd need about 6 years of training to pick pocket someone that successfully without them feeling it. SO he's probably too old to be at that kind of concert. No way he wwwwwhyy are you looking at me like that?"

She had her arms crossed and an expression as if I sprouted two extra arms.  
"You just scare me sometimes…."  
I was about to retort when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Are you enjoying this? Cuz I'm litereallly uploading all of this in like 2 mins. I wrote it forever ago...


	4. Chapter 4

Heya. 4th Installment here we go!

* * *

"Oh crap oh crap." If I had the mouthwash still, it would have ended up on the mirror. I ran to the living room, trying to be stealthy while crossing the walkway in view of the door, Ana in tow. She lept over the couch to grab my golf club on the far side and I grabbed hers after tripping over the rumpled rug.

Once I picked myself up, cursing the wrteched thing- I always hated that color -and straightening my shirt."Ready?"  
She ran to the dining room simultaneously whipping out her phone, while I looked in the mirror again. huh, acceptable.  
"Yeah." She answered in a whisper, now crouched in the dining room next to the door, but out of site from it.

I took a deep breath and casually walked to the door, mentally calculating the amount of time it took for us to get into place so he doesn't think I'm not home and try to break in or something.

Just don't freak out, don't freak out, remember how to talk to humans. Start with hello. If he is a killer and you are polite with him, he might just not do anything drastic. Yes. Good. Hello is good. Wait, crap. am I wearing a bra? Wait, no yes. I am. Why wouldn't I be? Stupid question.

I could make out a figure dressed in a white shirt with some blue pattern and black jeans and blonde hair through the door glass. I looked at Ana before opening the door and almost losing my shit.

Niall Horan. THE Niall Horan. was at my door. Skinny jeans and all. Just standing there. At my door. Just emanating attractiveness no more than 2 feet away from me. at my doors. Well the back of him anyway.  
His back showed him to be looking at my 'horror-movie driveway' as Ana constantly called it, where a bus was parked at the top of the long snaked hill. Not just any bus. A tour bus. WHich meant he stopped his tour for a day. to bring me my stuff. Niall fucking Horan.

My silence payed off when he turned, after my dog barked for no reason, and flashed me a smile.  
"Hiya." Sweetly he waved a bit, his height diminished by my door being a step higher than the concrete walkway. His face was a little red, probably from the walk down my driveway- "Friggin' marathon, Cydni. Srsly" -and his blue striped button-up ruffled somewhat. His face showed signs of not enough sleep and too fast of travel.

The gorgeous bastard.

Meanwhile, who looked like a drunk hobo? Ah, yes. Me. Right.

"erm..this is the keggen residence?" He pointed to his feet, leaning back slightly and I realized I had been staring.  
"Uh. oh. right. yeah. I mean no. I-its Greggen. Yeah…" Eloquent as ever, I am.  
As I shifted my feet, I heard Ana hit the pot behind a curtain. Probably trying to get a better look.

"Oh great then. I'm Niall." He stuck out my hand and I shook it. It was warm. Or mine were cold and clammy. I prayed it was the first.  
"Horan. Of-" He let go of my hand and pointed in the direction of the bus "-One direction." Another smile was flashed. I was an unreasonably amount of aware about the breeze ruffling his shirt now.

"Oh. hah. Yeah. I know." I tried to act casual. No freak outs. Breathing? check.  
"Cydni Greggen." Ok, now smile. Good.

I pretended not to hear the shuffling of feet against hardwood as Ana was obviously trying hard not to make noise. Did she know who it was? Probably.

"Oh good! That'd be right weird if I'd havfta ask for Cydni right now. Seein as its breakfast." He looked a little behind me. I mentally went through what he saw. Please god let there be no underwear on the floor.  
Looking down and chewing my lip, I waited till he said something, not wanting to give myself too much opportunity to look any more insane.

THankfully, I think he got the hint.  
"Well, here you are." He pulled out from his back pocket my phone and wallet and held them out to me. I cradeld them in two of my hands, having to let go of the door I was gripping tightly, like they were gifts from jesus.  
One thin layer of woven cloth had been between these items and Niall Horan's butt.

He seemed to guess what I was thinking. "Hope you don't mind, its the only pockets on these pants."  
"Oh no its quite ok."  
He smiled slowly.  
"I-I mean its fine that you don't have the pockets and stuff so yeah no thanks alot I was lost without these things an dyou guys had a really awesome concert and when I realize I left them I was freaking out-"

"Ah, so we were that great we made poor cydni loose her head?" Checky bastard made me blush at his flirty ways.  
Oh, wait. Flirty? No. Not flirty. No possible way 'flirty.'  
"Uhh…well..yeah…it was….awesome…" I mumbled out through a smile.  
He laughed openly. "I certainly hope. Be a shame to not show an awesome girl an awesome show."  
Wait. No. What is this. Is this flirt? What is flirt? How does one flirt? Certianly not by hitched breathing. Stop it. No, not breathing. Just chill. You are a cucumber. Or at least resemble the temperature of one.

"uh-"  
"Cydni! Heyyy we're out of jam." Ana patted my back, forcing out a breath. I could practically feel the smile from her face.  
"Oh heyy! Arn't you Niall Horan?"

"Heh, so they tell me."  
"HOly crap hey!, I'm Anastasia." Sho shook his hand and I could feel jealous as if I didn't do that like 2 seconds before. Then, made a mental note to ask if she felt the warmth too.  
"Cydni's friend, yeah?" I made the mistake at looking up, right into the eyes, which delivered a punch right to my ovaries. He mistook my face as confusion. "You erm, left your facebook open on yer little device there. Sorry. honestly couldn't help myself."

OH god my facebook was up? NO. i looked down again.  
There was a beat of silence before Ana coughed and spoke up.  
"WELL. Its pretty windy. Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no sorry, love to really, but me and the mates gotta get back on tour."  
"ah. I see. Cydni told me all about your amazing concert last night."  
Now I had two people to kill tonight.

"yeah?" The honest and humble inquisitory tone made me look up again. again, eyes. This time, flick of hair and a….blush? Oh god I'm gonna die. Right here. My tombstone is gonna say 'Death by feels'. How do I even have ovaries left?  
I felt my face get really hot and yet another beat of silence sounded. A distant ding was heard in the kitchen.  
"oh look! A ding! Which means something to be done. In the kitchen. Gonna go do that. Nice to meet you!" Ana excused herself the kitchen th eonly way she nknew how.

"Well, thanks again. Really." I forced the sentence out of me.  
He outstretched his hand again, and I put mine in it. He brought it to his mouth and, hand to god, winked.  
"Absolutley no problem." He turned to walk away, then turned back. "Have a lovely midday."

Ok. so. chest hurting. heart attack. possible. Oh wait, I'm not breathuing. Yes ok. good. oxygen. blood flow out of face aaaaand into brain. Ok. I'm shaking. Not that cold though. someones screaming. Wait no. thats me.

"CYDNI. CYDNI. WHAT THE HELL STOP YOUR KILLING ME." I was on the floor, back to the door legs out streached and arms hanging limply, one more than the other, offset by the phone and wallet.  
I thrust my hand in her face.  
"DO YOU SEE IT? DO YOU SEE THIS HAND? DO YOU?" My voice level had not receded.

"uhhh…yeah..?"  
"HIS MOUTH-"I pointed to my hand. -"WAS ON THAT HAND. THIS ONE. RIGHT HERE. MINE."  
She looked at me with wide eyes. "WHAT. NO WAY."  
"YEAH WAY."  
"HOLY SHIT."  
"IKNOW"

SHe stopped ups from jumping around and held out her hand.  
"Wait, gimme your phone."  
I was too…too…i dont even know what but too whatever to care about why.

She went over to the couch while I stared at my hand. I remember feeling his breath on it, then everything shorted out. I rmembered the preassure and warmth, which made me think h was just naturally warm. I became even more giddy at the thought of hugging him and just feeling so warm.  
"HOLY SHIT."  
Ana ran over to me and held the phone in front of my face.

No. I'm dead. I am really, properly, truly, that screen. Was Niall Horan in my contacts. New picture of him and everything.  
Nope. NO way, not happening. Just no.  
I held the phone delicatley and slowly sat on the couch. Ana leaning over my shoulder to look at my face which was no doubt in an expression I wil hear about later.  
I stared at the number and picture just memorizing in case it dissapeared.

Finally, Ana stood, satisfied with my display.  
"I just have one thing to tell you."  
She turned towards the kitchen and I could hear her satisfaction in yelling, "Told you so."

The End

* * *

Thats it. I'm done. No more.  
wellllll, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Probably goanna pair me with Liam. No shame man.


End file.
